t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Sleet growled as he writhed his claws in the outstretched roots. He wrapped his tail around the stem, flattening his ears. The tom couldn't take the stress anymore, breathing heavilly as he took each step towards the ThunderClan border. Sleet paused, his gaze darting alongside the horizon. No cat seemed to be near. He held his breath and padded through the scent-barrier, searching for any sign of Falcon. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Falcon's scent passed a few meters ahead of Sleet heading towards NightClan. ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 02:09, July 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Can I join as Katrina - a rather muscular, light silver pelted she-cat with darker black stripes on her face and back. She has dull green eyes and rather long ears. '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 02:34, October 11, 2015 (UTC)'' Sky let out a yawn and laid herself by a patch of thick tree branches, the sunlight shielded by the brackets of trees above her. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 11:44, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Accepted, Dusk)) Sleet gave up. He couldn't wait anymore for his friend anymore. He would never come anyway, not after what happened. Falcon is now loyal to his Clan. He doesn't give a rat tail about me anymore. ''Snorting, Sleet turned around, padding away with his ears folded to his head. The tom came across a foxhole, sniffing it cautiously before walking inside. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:40, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcon snuffed as he walked back into the territory. Being demoted. He was so embarrassed. He continued to walk away, away from the Clans forever. It wasn't his place. Sleet was right, he should never have left. He walked into a field and smelled the scent of Sleet, faint, but definite.~Falcon The tom blinked and rolled onto his side. He didn't care about the disgusting scent of the old foxhole, all he wanted was to see his old friend again. Sleet felt horridly lonely all by himself, and he even considered joining the Clans. He grunted, his eyes beginning to slowly water. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcon followed the scent, bounding across the field. The overwhelming stench of Foxes filled his nose. "Sleet?" He said as he sneezed. He could barely stand the smell as he retreated a few feet.~Falcon Sleet almost choked on his breath. ''F-Falcon!? ''His heart racing within moments, he stumbled to his feet, almost bowling onto the tom. "Falcon! I.... I can't believe... It's you!" He yowled, pressing against his friend. "Uh, I'm sorry I stink so bad. I just..." The tom blinked, feeling embarrassed. "Whatever, that doesn't matter... Falcon, I thought you weren't allowed to visit me anymore..." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:57, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Light strutted around the territory he'd claimed for himself. He called himself a loner, but that's not how the cats around him saw him. Of course, he was the biggest jerk around, but she-cats ''loved him... He thought. He stuck his nose into the air as he spotted a passing cat. "Howdy, lil' thing," he said, noticing the cat was a tortoiseshell. The she-cat laughed, wrinkling her nose, before padding on her merry way. 02:16, 11/17/2015 Falcon yelped as the light tom bowled onto the grass. Ignoring the smell,he tackled the tom, purring. "I knew you were right..." He sat up and blinked. "I-I just had to be with you again." His tail curled around Sleet's body. "I missed you..."~Falcon ((ooh shipshiship)) Sleet smiled, nudging Falcon's cheek. "You could never imagine how much I've missed you." He squeaked, his voice barely nothing but a whisper. He curled his tail alongside with Falcon's. "Oh, I'm sorry about the smell. Hold on, I'll go wash off in the river. Come with me, we could hunt together." He chimed, rolling back onto his paws. He shook out his thick, white fur his tail-tip twitching. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 03:36, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcon narrowed his eyes. "Not if I get to the river first!" He sprang away, feeling the wind rush into his face. It was nice to be free again. He closed his eyes, blindly bouncing into the river with a splash. Shrieking, the tom leapt out of the water and lapped his paw gingerly.~Falcon Katrina lifted her head as pale sunlight flooded in her den. She yawned, stretched her joints and decided to go to the SunRocks. Katrina licked her lips as her silvery pelt reflected the suns light. "Hmmph," she murmured as she saw 2 cats by the river. "Intruders, eh?" Katrina slid across the river and snuck up behind Falcon and leapt onto him, claws sheathed. '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 04:06, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Sleet chuckled as he ran after his friend, kicking up dirt. He crouched, wiggling his haunches as he prepared to leap in after Falcon. As soon as the tom leaped out of the water, he broke out in a bundle of laughter. "Mousebrain!" Sleet teased, splashing water with his paw. He was soon cut off when he heard another she-cat's voice. The small tom turned around, glaring at the strange cat. "We're not intruding. This isn't anyone's territory. If it's yours, you'll have to fight--" Sleet was cut off when she attacked Falcon. "No!" He yowled with a snarl, barreling onto the she-cat and shredding his claws onto her back. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 05:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcon yowled in rage, spinning onto his back and kicking powerfully as the she-cat flew off. "This is no one's territory!" He growled as he rose above the sh-cat. "Leave us alone or we shall shred you!" His brow furrowed further and his claws slid out once more. "Dont-" he turned his head away and bounded off, obviously annoyed. He was angered, but not injured.~Falcon Light laid down with a huff, resting his massive head on his paws. The large tom closed his eyes, but he kept an ear out for any passing she-cat. Who ''knows what she'll look like. He wanted to pass on his genes in any way possible - well, as long as it was alright with the she-cat. But... be in the kit's lives? No thank you. He was doing the whole forest a favour by spreading his perfect looks and superior intelligence. 00:35, 11/18/2015 Katrina yowled in pain as blood spattered her pelt. Unsheathing her claws now, she laid back her ears. "Hey! What gives? Can't you toms take a joke?" She hissed, more annoyed then hurt. "I'm sorry okay? I don't meet anyone by this river often. Don't take it so seriously," she started licking the blood off her back. "I didn't even lay a claw on him," she muttered dryly. '[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''Duskfe]]''ather77'' 01:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Falcon huffed and strode next to Sleet. "Come on let's find a stream or something." He growled backwards and stalked off.((Ship SleetXFalcon))~Falcon "Wait..." Sleet paused, flicking his tail in Falcon's face. "Did you ever consider joining a group? Ours, perhaps?" He added unexpectedly, glancing at Falcon for reassurance. "We will hunt together, and protect ourselves from other rogues and predators." Sleet continued, beginning to pace around the she-cat. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Katrina blinked, sitting down and glancing at the river. "Group?" She had heard the name before, but have never lived in one. "I-" She couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'll accept." She managed a grin. "Names Katrina. What's yours?" She eyed Falcon carefully. '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 03:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, join me and Falcon... Mine name is Sleet." He meowed curtly, flicking his tail tip. "And that over there is Falcon." Sleet added, beckoning with a tip of his head towards the tom. "We don't have a den or anything, so we're going to find one soon. Come hunting with us." Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 04:46, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Katrina purred loudly, her eyebrow raising at Sleet. "Me? Go hunting?" She smirked and headed quickly to her den, and beckoned them both in. "I know it's not much," she meowed, scooting some mice and voles to them. "I hunted a day ago, and you see, it tastes the same." She sighed, and went to dip in the stream. "Falcon and Sleet," she gave Sleet a grin. "Hey, it's better then Katrina," she batted her eyes innocently. '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 04:50, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Sleet followed after the she-cat, his mouth watering at the stale scent of prey. "Whatever, I'll eat anything." He mewed as he lowered himself down to bite into one of the voles. Chewing slowly, he flicked the tip of his tail watching Katrina and Falcon. "So, where'd you come from?" Sleet began, trying to lift up a conversation. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:33, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Katrinas eyes clouded for a moment as she snorted scornfully. "I was from MarshClan, under the name Scorchpaw. I've never been in such a place..I fell in love and.." she pulled away and stared up at the sky. "He's disappeared. Then, one by one they all did. I left as well and," she smiled weakly. "Well, here I am." '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:37, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "You were a Clan cat?" He mewed, his voice edged with disgust. "At least you're a former Clan-cat." Sleet quickly meowed, glancing over at Falcon. "Clans are horrible, they do not care about anyone except for themselves. They steal our prey and mark our territories with their nasty scent." The tom sniffed, rubbing a paw on his ear. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 01:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Falcon nodded in agreement. "They demoted me and treated me unfairly, pushing it into my face that i was no longer deputy!" He exaturated, flicking his tail in annoyance. He hated the clan cats, but learned to except Katrina. "So, how were you named? After all, you name is quite odd." ''☾Darkshine903☽' 04:25, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Katrina, annoyed at the tom, lashed her tail. "My name is not odd!" She narrowed her eyes then turned to answer Sleet. "Well, that's what we do! Execpt we hunt together and defend each other, like right now." Katrina sniffed her mouse before crouching to take a bite. "But here.." she lowered her voice, fear glazing her eyes. "Here lies a bigger threat," she shivered. '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''''' 00:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Falcon sighed as the she-cat ignored him. "But still, how were you named? It sounds like a kitty-pet name!" He teased as he lapped his paw. "Anyways, I'm gonna go hunt. See ya!" He bounded into the forest, huffing as he breathed in the air.☾Darkshine903☽' 02:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, Falcon, you go hunting. But if any cat decides to put as much as a claw on you, I'll shred them!" Sleet meowed, baring his fangs. He turned back to Katrina, finishing the last bites of his vole. "Oh really? Clans are nothing like rogues. They lack respect. Agh..." Sleet added with a snort, lifting to his paws. "Anyways, we have to make this den better. We need to add nests, and a curtain of roots in the entrance, so we'll be less visible." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 03:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ((If you don't mind, I'll add some action.)) Katrina glanced at Falcon as he walked away. "Sorry about Falcon. I'm just..not his type," she muttered, nodding at Sleets ideas. "That'd be great, we could gather some feathers and-" she heard a muffled snort, following very heavy steps. "Sleet!" She whispered firmly. "Hide!" A huge badger rumbled forward, not very please to find two plump cats in its territory. '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 03:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sleet whipped around, snarling. "This way!" He yowled, sliding in between a wedge in the den. In the tunnel, he climbed, digging a few mouse-lengths forward before meeting a hole. The hole was large enough for two cats. Sleet grunted, thrusting himself into the hole. "Come, it's safe." The tom panted, his ears folding. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 05:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Katrina followed Sleet, diving in with him. "Falcon! He could come back any second now! What about him?" She whispered, hearing the confused snorts from the badger. Her racing thoughts made it hard to think. "I have a plan, but it's risky." She peeked through the hole and continued, "Find Falcon, and whatever you do, don't look back!" Katrina burst through the tunnel, feeling a sharp edge graze her shoulder. "Over here you lazy hunk of fur!" She yowled, shoving her way through and out through the opening. "Go!" She nodded at Sleet, turned and ran into the forest, the badger snarling as it tried to keep up. '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 06:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Cobra bounded around camp boredly, her tail-tip whisking across the ground and leaving a collage of leaves fluttering everywhere. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 13:59, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Falcon stalked off, proudly holding his squirrel and bird. "Look what I cau-" he stopped mumbling as his gaze lowered. "Sleet look out!" He dropped his kill as the badger swung backward, off balance. He pummeled his friend, pushed him away. "Be careful." He hissed quietly as he lept onto the badger. "Don't hurt it!" He yowled as he was flung into the air, landing near a tree. "Just make it know we aren't leaving!" Falcon looked worriedly at his dazed friend. ☾Darkshine903☽' 17:13, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sleet nodded to Katrina, feeling blood roar in his ears. He dashed past the badger, only to come face-to-face with Falcon. He gasped as he was pulled, almost tripping forward over his paws. Sleet grunted as he stood on his paws, whipping around towards Falcon. "Falcon! No! Katrina is distracting it!" He yowled, backing away. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 20:43, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Katrina heard the shouts behind her, and spun around panting. Damn! She thought, running the other way. "This plan is over! Attack it's leg!" She used the old badger technique she was taught in MarshClan; slash at its leg. "Look out Sleet!" She saw the badger roar in fury, it's glinting eyes glaring at Sleet. "Move!" She slammed into Sleet, both of them went sprawling. "Argh.." she coughed up dust before glancing at Sleet. "You okay?" '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 01:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Dusk, can you approve my character?) Sleet grunted, feeling pain slice through his body as the badger shoved itself into him. His head beginning to feel light, the tom's vision was slightly fuzzy. "Uh, yeah I'm okay." Sleet rasped, shaking out his dusty fur. "Where's Falcon? Is he alright?" 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:03, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Katrina wheezed, then turned to face the badger. "Let's try this again!" She hurled herself at the badger, nipping it's leg before dodging it's claws. "Go get Falcon!" She hissed, distracted for a moment. The badger took advantage and jabbed it's claws into her sides, throwing her away. She landed with a thump beside a tree stump. --- Azarin heard his cousins voice, and could tell something was wrong. "Hey!" He saw Katrina and Sleet. Pfft, I knew she needed me. The tom snarled at the badger before turning to the tom. "Get your friends outa here! Now!" Azarin chuckled, smirking and slashed downward at the badger. '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 00:14, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Sleet blinked, his view focused on an unfamiliar tom. He looked much bigger than he was, the tom was almost intimidating. Grunting, he backed away, his ears folding against his head. Sleet wanted to help Katrina and the tom, but he was far too small and helpless. He payed closer attention to the random tom, noticing the resemblance between him and Katrina. ''Oh, so they aren't mates... Sleet thought with relief. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Katrina hauled herself to her feet and her gaze settled on the tom. Her gaze sharpened and she took a deep breath. Her pelt was matted with twigs, and blood trickled out of her ear. "Sleet!" She limped towards him, almost knocking him over. "I'll get Falcon," she panted, taking one more glance at the tom before helping Falcon to his feet. --- Azarin watched the badger with interest, dodging it's blows perfectly until the badger snarled and slowly backed up. "Grr!" He snarled playfully, looking bigger then before. The badger roared in outrage and stumbled backwards towards an oak. Azarin, having only a few wounds smirked at the three cats. "Told you, you needed me, eh Katrina?" He glanced at Sleet. "Next time kit, listen to me." '[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''Dusk]]''feat''''her''''77''' Sleet began to growl, the fur along his spine spiked upward. "Don't call me kit, foxbrain." He snarled, his voice edged with anger. "You don't know what I'm capable of!" The tom spouted, beginning to pace around Azarin. ''Why are you doing this? You're a horrible fighter! You'll get yourself killed! Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:07, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Azarin snorted as Sleet circled him. "Go ahead kit, prove to me you can fight." Azarin lashed out a paw, knocking Sleet over roughly. --- Katrina flattened her ears, "Azarin, no!" Katrina felt her paws lift off the ground and she shoved Azarin, pinning him to the floor. "Don't touch him!" '''Dusk''''feat''[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''her]]''77''' 01:10, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Sleet let out a loud hiss, which quickly was replenished by a yelp. He grunted painfully, his head dizzying again. Rasping, he stumbled onto the ground, feeling horrid. Cinder woke up from her nap, brushing her nose with her tail. A trace of a cat yowling caught in her ear. Her whiskers quivering with interest, the old she-cat stood up, slowly poking her head through her tree's entrance. ''Young rascals. Always fighting over themselves... Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:14, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Katrina leapt off her cousin and helped Sleet to his feet. "Sorry," she murmured before glaring up at the tom. "Why do you always follow me? I can take care if myself!" She snarled. --- Azarin blinked, a grin spreading across his face. "Don't tell me your with the kit," his gaze became serious. "I can take care of you, besides, I know where food is." He shoved Sleet at the back and forcefully nudged Katrina forward. '''Dusk''''feat''[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''her]]''77''' 01:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Sleet was enraged. He lashed his tail, slitting his outstretched paw across the tom's face, his claws penetrating straight across his eye. Blood splatted out onto the ground, the tom stood back, agape. Sleet was horrified by what he had done. "Katrina..." He meowed, his voice only a thin whisper. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:35, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Katrina eyes widened to circles as blood spattered her cousins pelt. "Shoot, run Sleet!" --- Azarin yowled in pain and he snarled. "Puny kit! Augh!!!" He started to chase after Sleet, his claws getting closer every time. "GRR!" '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 01:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Falcon woke up dazed on the ground. When he had attackked the badger, it had swung its paw, hitting his head. He lifted up and then yowled in pain as his brain throbbed. ''What happened? He tried to look around, but he could only see stars and triple vision. His body convulsed in a sudden jolt as he attempted to move his leg. Realizing his brain was partially damaged by being hit, he just lay there, helpless as the tom attacked Sleet. "Noo!" He mewed quietly.☾Darkshine903☽' 16:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Sleet growled as he ran, feeling the tom's hot breath on his flanks. He ran as fast as he could, kicking up dirt. The tom rounded near a tree, using his muscular skills to haul himself onto the thick trunk, climbing upward. Sleet wasn't done yet, he crawled to the lowest branch, beginning to claw at the base of the branch. It came loose and began to crack. The branch snapped and came bowling down on Azarin. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:15, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Katrina stared in shock. Realizing Azarin wasn't completely hurt, she snorted in the air and looked up at Sleet. "Nice move!" She called upward, her eyes gleaming in the powerful rays. She winked up at him before looking at Falcon. "Sorry about that," she said, helping him to his feet. ---- Azarin growled and writhed underneath the branch. "Hey Katrin!" He snarled, unsheathing his claws. "Get me out from under this stupid branch!" He glared up at Sleet. '''Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''77' 02:49, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sleet blinked at Katrina, slowly moving down backwards toward the ground. "No, Katrina. Stand back." Sleet yowled, putting a steady paw onto the branch. He pressed down hard, glaring at Azarin. "I will only free you from this branch if you promise not to hurt me or my friends again." The tom hissed, his ears pricking forward. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 03:47, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Katrina smirked and started cleaning herself. "Oh, please don't. I was having fun with him babbling on," she glanced at Falcon. "You're welcome," she winks and just stared at her struggling cousin. "His name is Sleet, turtle-brain. So call him that, will you?" --- Azarin blinked at Sleet and finally stopped struggling. "Yeah, yeah, okay." He lets out a sigh before glaring at the ground. '''Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''77' 05:19, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Cobra stretched out in the sunlight, feeling the warmth of it rippling through her fur. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 18:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sleet flicked his ear, knocking off the branch that held down Azarin. "Katrina is right. Call me anything but Sleet and I'll stuff that branch down your throat." He stomped away, beckoning Katrina to follow him as he returned back to Falcon and the den. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:20, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Falcon stood up, slumping back onto the ground. "I- my head is hurting." His words slurred as he groaned and tried to stand again. "Why can't we all just be friends?" He said weakly as he lay on the riverbank.~Falcon Sleet smiled, he sat down by Falcon, gently placing some thick padded moss around his friend's body. "Rest, you're injured. Don't worry, the nasty tom is gone now. I took care of him." He meowed with a snort, glancing up at Katrina. "Katrina and I are going hunting. Don't you dare go wandering off anywhere." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 04:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Falcon sighed with releif. "Ahh, good." He chuckled and rolled his head around the moss. "Oh, you think I'm going anywhere with this banged up head of mine? I think not!" He batted playfully at Sleet's shins and lay there, resting and being calmed by the river's silent hush to tell him to go to sleep.~Falcon Sleet chortled under his breath, gently swiping a paw at the tom's ears. "Don't worry. That banged-up head of yours will be healed in no time. With the right care, of course." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:57, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Katrina stopped short, hurrying to catch up with Sleet. "Is he okay?" She asked, settling herself by Sleet, her eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Eat up," she nudged the half-eaten prey he had left when the badger attacked. She glanced at him, her gaze staring at him before blushing. "Here." The frown reappeared as she flicked a mouse towards Azarin. ---- Azarin took the mouse, grumbling his thanks as he layed down, his tail twitching. "So ki-Sleet," he meowed gruffly. "This is your den?" He let out a disgusted snort, his ear flicking. '''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 00:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sleet watched as Katrina lended Falcon her prey. His gaze dragged over to Azarin. "Yeah, it's my den. But I share it with my friends now." He muttered, the tom walking towards Azarin. "Now, don't think about making yourself at home here." Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 06:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Katrina flicked an ear and sighed, her tail twitching. "Honestly. If you keep complaining, I'm going to shove you out in the rain." And sure enough, clouds circled above as sprinkles of rain fell from the sky. --- Azarin simply narrowed his eyes. "Why not?" The tom replied, his gaze turning to Katrina. '''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 15:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "A rude brute like you deserves to rot out in the forest." Sleet hissed, whisking his tail. "Besides, the way you treated me isn't going to allow you to move into my den." He puffed, shouldering past Azarin into his burrow. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:28, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Falcon looked up to Sleet, groaning quietly. "Sleet, I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" He looked at his stomach as it rumbled loudly.~Falcon Category:Roleplay